Kingdom of Eastmarch
Basic Overview Home to the Great Kings of the Line of Estevot, the Kingdom of Eastmarch is the most populous and powerful of all the regions in (WorldName). The capital, Kingsport, is the busiest, and most prosperous trading hub on the entire continent, while the city of Carroburg to the East acts as a crucial link between the elves to the south, and men to the north. In RayzeMC, the Kingdom of Eastmarch acts as the region which encompasses the "Factions" gamemode, due to its rich history of royal families, civil wars, and rebellions. Location & Geography Geographically, the Kingdom of Eastmarch is bordered by The Sky Vales to the SouthWest, the Kingdom of Aveqar to the West, The Dreadlands to the NorthWest, and the Province of FrostRim to the North. Eastmarch is the most fertile, and grassy of all the lands in (WorldName), which is one of the main reasons that it's able to support such a massive population. The lands to the SouthEast surrounding Carroburg are perhaps some of the only parts of Eastmarch which are somewhat infertile due to the mostly rocky and mountainous terrain. It was for this reason that the original Nolenorian settlers ventured West across the Akurean peninsula and established the city of Kingsport. History Aevenon's Landing | 491 - 567 (Second Age of (WorldName) The Kingdom of Eastmarch was originally settled roughly 2,000 years ago by King Aevenon Estevot, the first of his name, who fled East with thousands of displaced Nolenorians following the eruption of Mount Anthor in the year 491 of the second age of (WorldName), which completely devastated the entire Nolenorian Freehold in an event known as: "The Doom of Nolenor". The Nolenorians first settled in what would eventually go on to become the city of Carroburg. From the earliest days of their arrival, the new settlement thrived thanks to good relations and prosperous trade ventures with the Elves to the South. In the year 498, King Aevenon established the city of Kingsport, opening the door to additional trading partners in the North and West. Eastmarch continued to thrive for several more decades, with peasants and farmers alike flocking to the rich, and fertile lands around Kingsport, and merchants and tradesman flocking to the newly founded Nolenorian cities. However, in the year 547, horror struck when a massive horde of savage Chaos warriors and raiders under Drisonos The Black abruptly swept South from The Dreadlands, decimating the entirety of the Kingdom of Aveqar, and sacking the city of Brinehammer. Tens of thousands of exiled Aveqari under King Alphonsus Gocelinus fled to the East, begging for the assistance and intervention of King Aevenon. Recognizing the severity of the threat, and heeding the pleas of his neighboring allies, King Aevenon mustered an army of 15,000 Nolenorian knights and retainers and marched West to intercept Drisonos' horde at the Battle of The Burning Forest. Following Drisonos' defeat and expulsion to Eclipse Island, the Nolenorians and Aveqari established what would eventually become known as The Last Bastion in 549, in the Southern Dreadlands, just outside of Arreat Crater, the foul pit from which Drisonos' minions had once emerged. In return for helping to drive out the great Chaos horde, King Alphonsus swore fealty to King Aevenon, and the Kingdom of Aveqar became a vassal state of Eastmarch. The two conjoined Kingdoms were thereafter referred to simply as: "The Realm", or in some instances more specifically as: "The Realm of Aevenon". In 553, King Aevenon and king Alphonsus attempted to retake Brinehammer with a combined army of 27,000 men, and rebuild the devastated Kingdom of Aveqar, but were ambushed by an army of Dark Elves under the Dark Lord Vodriun at the Battle of Hallow Hill. King Alphonsus Gocelinus was slain, and the entirety of the Nolenorian/Aveqari army was routed from the field. Aevenon allowed the Aveqari and Alphonsus' eldest son and heir, Reinhold to establish The Last Bastion as their House's seat. Aevenon spentthe next four years securing Eastmarch's borders, and expanding the capital city of Kingsport. He died of natural causes in Autumn of 567, and passed along the Throne of Eastmarch to his younger brother, Aymon. The FrostRim Warring Period | 943 - 1,058 (Second Age of (WorldName) Beginning in the year 943,